1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission, and particularly to a transmission that can drive a decorative object or objects by means of a music unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional transmission for decorative objects, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,656, it comprises a music unit, of which the tail end of a transmission shaft is mounted with a gear to be engaged with a ring gear of a rotary disk such that, when the music unit turns, the rotary disk will be driven.
In another conventional transmission for decorative objects, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,218, its music unit has a driving gear engaged with a crown gear, of which the spindle extends upwards to a connecting rod and a disk having decorative objects. When the disk is turned, the decorative objects thereon will move.